The present invention relates to a primary galvanic element having an alkaline electrolyte, a negative zinc electrode, a positive silver (I) oxide or manganese dioxide electrode and a separator, and which is dischargable at high temperature.
In technology, there exists the need for an electrochemical current source which assures an energy supply for instruments and illuminating devices and which is independent of the power grid, even under extreme temperature conditions. As an example, for use in polar regions or as meteorological probes, batteries are required which have appropriate low temperature characteristics resulting from a non-freezing electrolyte. The exploration and recovery of valuable earth resources from great depth requires battery-operated implements which can be lowered into bore holes and which can continue to operate reliably even at temperatures above 100.degree. C.
Up to now, battery technology has not fully accommodated the temperature range between about 80.degree. and 160.degree. C. This is because, in conventional batteries, the vapor pressure of the electrolyte liquid (which is then already substantial and which is especially increased as a result of deterioration of the primarily organic separator material) impedes operability. On the other hand, this same temperature range is much too low for the alternative use of cells with a molten liquid electrolyte.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,166, there is known a cell based on the system silver oxide/zinc and nickel oxide/cadmium which is operable at temperatures of 100.degree. C. and above, and in which the separator which separates the electrodes of different polarity has on both sides a coating of an inorganic fiber material (inorganic fiber paper). The separator itself can also be inorganic, or an organic type. However, it will be appreciated that construction of such a battery is awkward.